


Interrogation scene #1

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Kink, Orgasm Denial, role play, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Sara is into roleplay and Neal is a willing participant. Tonight Sara wants to interrogate Neal, it is no like they don´t have practice.





	Interrogation scene #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a fandom stocking filler for Lionessvalenti, who asked for a Neal/Sara story.

‘I Know you did it, Caffrey.’

‘Whatever I did, I have proof I didn´t.’ Neal answers with a smirk.

‘Wipe that smirk of your face, Neal! I want answers, where is the stamp?’

‘What stamp is that, Miss Ellis?’

‘Don´t play dumb Caffrey, you know which stamp I am talking about.’

She slowly circles him in her black stiletto´s. She is wearing a black leather pencil skirt and a white silk blouse. She knows he loves it when she is dressed businesslike. Neal on the other hand, is already down to his dress pants. She took off his shirt, before she cuffed him to the chair.

‘If you are not ready to talk, we will see what a stress test detector has to tell.’

She attaches the wires to Neal, who watches the proceedings with interest. It isn´t until she connects the wires that he realizes that these are electrical wires. He swallows, dreading what is coming next.

‘I had this a little rewired, so we could have some more fun.’

Neal swallows hearing Sara´s tone of voice change.

‘What, cat caught your tongue?’

Sara lets her fingers trail over Neal´s chest.

‘I don´t know what you’re are talking about. I don´t know anything about a stamp.’

‘That is too bad. My detector tells me you are telling the truth.’

Sara stands in front of him and slowly unbuttons his trousers and unzips him. She can feel his excitement but decides not to do anything with it. When she pulls back and turns away to her computer, she can hear Neal huff in frustration.

‘Why are you making my life so difficult, Neal, why don´t we get this over and you tell me where the stamp is so we can move on to more … pleasurable… proceedings.’

‘Somehow I doubt that is what you really want… Sara.’

‘It is Miss Ellis for you, Neal.’ She snaps.

She can see his eyes dilating from lust.

‘Yes Miss Ellis, the machine isn´t lying, I really don´t know anything about a stamp. So why don´t we…’

Sara walks up to him and sits down on his lap. She grinds into him, putting her arms around his neck. There isn´t much he can do, since he is handcuffed to the chair. She knows that he can get out of them, but he won´t. When she bents her head and kisses him, he moans into her mouth. He tries to get fricking by lifting his hips from the chair.

‘hn, hn, Neal, we can´t have that, can we? If you don´t have it, your little friends will know something. So let´s try something else.’

She takes out a cock ring and attaches it around his engorged cock. She attaches a black and red wire and Neal swallows audible.

‘That should do it.’

She walks back to the laptop and Neal looks a bit stressed. Poor boy.

‘Wait Sara, I..’

‘Yes?’

‘Maybe I…’

‘Yes?’

‘You don´t need to.’

‘Need to what, Neal?’

Neal looks pointing at the wires attached to him.

‘The stamp is in a storage box at Grand Central Station.’

‘Thank you Neal.’

Sara closes her laptop and walks back to him.

‘Don´t I get a reward?’

Neal looks deliciously desperate. She can see his cock is rock hard and she isn´t a girl that wastes, so she quickly puts on a condom, hikes up her skirt, revealing that she isn´t wearing any panties and lowers herself on Neal´s cock. He closes his eyes at the sensation of her sitting on him. She stays still for a moment, until he opens his eyes and looks her straight in the eye.

‘Is this what you had in mind Mister Caffrey?’

He swallows.

‘Do you think you can come with the ring on?’

He shakes his head, not trusting his voice.

‘I think you can Caffrey, but I don´t want you to.’

She moves up and starts to ride him, using her right hand to pleasure herself at the same time. She wants to make sure she comes before he can. She groans when she can feel her orgasm built and then she tightens around his dick, riding out the waves of bliss. That was fantastic. She smiles when she kisses him and gets up.

‘Come on Sara, you can´t leave me like this.’

Neal has a desperate edge to his voice. She takes pity in him disposes the condom and cleans him with a warm wash cloth, before unlocking the handcuffs from the chair, but not from his wrists.

‘I want you on the bed.’

Neal quickly lies down on the bed and she reattaches his handcuffed wrists to the head of the bed. She pulls his pants completely down. His cock is still rock hard.

‘What is it you need Neal?’

‘I want to come.’

She raises an eyebrow and he corrects himself quickly.

‘I want to make you come again.’

An evil glint appears in Sara´s eyes.

‘Ok, since you were so cooperative in your interrogation, we will do both. But I want you to come first.’

Neal looks a bit surprised, because he isn´t twenty five anymore, he will need some time to recuperate. But this is Sara´s fantasy and she always knows what she wants so he goes along.

She takes his cock between her lips and gently starts licking and sucking the head. Neal closes his eyes.

‘Look at me, Neal.’

Neal immediately opens his eyes and moans when she sucks harder. She continues and Neal pulls on his cuffs trying to get more friction by lifting his hips, she can tell he is close.

‘Sara, I…’

Sara rights herself but continues stroking him, examining his tells. He is almost there. When she thinks he is ready, she lets go and Neal huffs out his frustration, but then his body takes him over the edge. But it is not the orgasm he is used to, come dribbles from his dick, it isn´t ejaculated like it normally is. And when it stops, he is still rock hard and now even more desperate.

‘What did you do to me? I really need…’

‘to make me come, you promised. That my dear is what we call a ruined orgasm. Since you are still hard and willing…’

She opens the handcuffs and tells him to take care of her and he is more than willing.


End file.
